ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath (timeline 63)
Rath is Ben's Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia in timeline 63. Appearance Similar appearance to rath's normal appearance: Humanoid, bipedal tiger-like being without a tail, one claw each coming out of his wrist. His color scheme is different: The original orange parts of his fur are now a solid grey, as well as his fur being more unkempt. His the muscles are more detailed, as well as the fur being more pronounced across the body, with the fur on the forearm pointing away from the hand. His muzzle is taller and now has a line connecting the mouth to the nose, which is found on all animals under the order carnivora. The stripes now bend along with the structure of the body and the legs are slightly longer and more human-like. The fingers are also more human-like and are also thinner. His teeth have also elongated into sharp fangs, similar to those of a saber-toothed tiger. His eyes are now a combination of red, green, and black. The omnitrix symbol still reside on the center of his chest. Transformation Sequence Same as his omniverse appearance, except for a dark red background. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself.Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Personality His voice is deeper than it originally used to be. And he has a tendency to growl and even roar savagely during a battle or when displeased. He enjoys nothing more than battling a worthy opponent and picking fights, so it only makes sense that his catchphrase has changed from "Lemme tell ya somethin'!" to "You wanna make somethin' of it?!". This new catchphrase tends to be followed by a person's full name, a threat, or a description of how Rath plans to defeat said person. He then rudely asks the person in question "Do ya understand, punk?!". Unlike his usual self, he has for some unknown reason, stopped referring to himself in third person. History After his marriage to his Elizabeth Transyl and his transformation into a tyrant, ben has used many alien forms, Rath included, to help his wife and empire conquering planets. He has committed many atrocities. Ben had used Rath when he tortured Kevin after his imprisonment. Kevin was shocked by tv changes in Rath, actually fearing him than humored by him. Rath has inflicted very painful and vicious injuries onto Kevin, breaking his left leg, two lower ribs on his right side, caused him a concussion and internal bleeding. The injuries took Kevin two years to heal from. The incident left Kevin completely shellshocked by Rath. The mere hologram grants Kevin a nervous breakdown. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •Out of all his aliens in this timeline, Rath has the most severe changes in both appearance and personality. •Rath has changed from an alien one finds humor, to one most feared. • General Titus feels awkward in rath's presence, due to Rath being unintentionally naked by appoplexian standard. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category: Appoplexians Category: Rooter23 Category: Timeline 63